Resilience
by Scifan
Summary: Based on time during S4. The team visits a village on new world and John becomes extremely ill, due to an old enemy. Will the members of Atlantis be able to save him in time? I do not own or have rights to any characters.


Resilience

Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney McKay are all geared up and ready to go through the Stargate. Earlier that day Teyla had returned from visiting her people. She spends a lot more time with them since they were rescued from their imprisonment by the Wraith. Her people had told her news of another world that was willing to do some trade. The villagers of this world also wanted to meet her and the rest of her team was more than welcome to come.

Once they step through the gate they can see a large, open, grassy plain with woods surrounding three sides of it. The field stretches forward towards a large village. As they approached the village, a young couple greets them. The young lady has jet-black hair that is wavy and long. The young man has light brown hair and is slightly taller they the young lady. The young man introduced himself as Corum and the young woman as Falin. With their bright smiles they lead John and his team to their dwelling.

Once the reach the couple's home they are all sit at a long wooden table with benches on either side. A few of the villagers were there before their arrival and decide to stay, mostly out of curiosity. Sheppard and his team are overrun with many questions by the villagers, but most of them are fascinated with Teyla. They marvel at her beauty and are amazed that she dwells with the people of Atlantis. They praise her for her bravery for leaving her people so she can war against the Wraith.

As the villagers continue to ask questions Falin has prepares a meal and asks that John, Teyla and the rest of the team stay. Rodney is more than happy to oblige and is even more pleased when the food is satisfyingly delicious. The team stays for another hour, talking and having a pleasant time. After which they finally decide it's time to go back home. Corum and Falin escorts them back to the gate and expresses their eagerness to trade with them their grains for some provisions from Atlantis. They exchange handshakes and John and his team goes through the Stargate to go home.

Back in Atlantis, John and his team go to debrief Carter about their visit and success. Once they are done, Carter dismisses them and tells them to enjoy the rest of their night. John had planned to do a little work out with Teyla, but asks if she mind if they reschedule since it was after 10pm.

"Are you not feeling well John?" asks a concern Teyla.

John kept blinking his eyes to try to get them back in focus, "I'm just really tired. I think once I get some sleep I'll be fine." He knew that he wasn't losing his eyesight because he was tired. Something just didn't feel right, but he didn't want Teyla to get worried over what he thought was nothing. He bids Teyla goodnight and heads towards his quarters.

Teyla is still concern. She noticed that his eyes were not focused on her when he was talking to her. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid her; it was something completely different. She decides to follow him back towards his quarters. She sees him stumble slightly as if he was drunk. She wants to run to him, but she knows he will deny that anything is wrong. At one point John stops and props his hand against the wall of the corridor. His legs start to shake and he raises his other hand towards his comm., but he collapses. Teyla runs to his side.

"John? John, what is wrong? Are you injured?" begs a worried Teyla. Teyla calls for a medical team to meet her by John's quarters and grabs John's limp body and rest his head on her lap. She quickly checks for any noticeable wounds. She could see the fear and confusion on his face.

His body is limp and he struggles to talk, "No, I'm not…. injured." He starts to look frustrated as he tries to get the words out. "I can't ….. move. Teyla…. I might not… be able to say…… later. I ….."

Teyla waits for him to continue, but he remains silent, "John?" Still no response, " JOHN!"

Keller and the medical team come rushing toward John and quickly load him on a gurney. Teyla follows them to the infirmary and radios Ronon, Rodney and Carter about John. When Teyla arrives at the infirmary with John, Sam, Ronon and Rodney are already there. Teyla stands next to Ronon as Keller and her team checks John out and hooks him up to many different monitors. Keller walks up to Teyla, "Do you know what happened?"

Teyla shakes her head and continues to explain what she witnessed. She struggles to utter the question for she fears the answer, "Is he…."

Keller interrupts, "No, he's not dead. I believe he's in a coma and by what Teyla has just described to me I don't know why right now." She looks at Teyla and the rest of the team, "Do you feel anything that might be similar to the Colonel's symptoms? Do you think it was the food?'

Rodney suddenly gets a panic look in his eyes and starts quickly list what he ate and checking his pulse. They all roll their eyes and Sam yells at Rodney to cut it out.

Teyla is about to walk towards John when the alarm for the gate goes off. Sam nods her head to let Teyla know that she can stay with John. Once the others get to the control room the tech announces that they had an audio and video transmission coming through. Sam motions her head to the tech to allow the message to come through.

It was Falin, but instead of having Corum by her side she had another person with her. Someone that Sam has never met before, but Ronon and McKay know the face. Ronon faces rears an angry look and McKay is equally upset.

"Kolya, I thought you were dead? Can't say that I particularly happy that you're not," Rodney responds sarcastically. Sam has a questionable look on her face and Rodney tells her that her will inform her later.

"It's wonderful to hear your voice too Dr. McKay," replies an all too happy Kolya. "No, as you can see I'm quite alive. If you would have examine me thoroughly after Colonel Sheppard shot me you would have see that I wasn't dead. Barely living, and it took me many months to recover, but my well being is not why we are talking now," Kolya pauses briefly and smiles, "Oh, by the way, how is Colonel Sheppard doing?"

Ronon and Sam both look at Rodney and can see the worry look on his face. "What did you do to him?" demands a nervous Rodney.

"I haven't done anything to the Colonel," answers a snide Kolya.

"Ok, I'll rephrase that! _What is happening to Sheppard_?" replies Rodney. "Obviously you must know other wise why would you call and ask."

"Well, it's quite interesting really. Awhile back my scientists accidentally stumbled on to a plant that will put you in a coma if you digest it." Rodney blinks and his face grows blank in disbelief. "We finally made an antidote, after testing on many people. We learned that if the antidote is not administered within two days, the person slowly dies, but during this time they are aware of the whole thing. The men that recovered reported that they heard everything that was going on, but they couldn't move or speak. Remarkable, wouldn't you say?" gloats Kolya.

"You poisoned him!" booms an angry Ronon.

"What do you want?" barks Sam.

Kolya turns his attention to Sam, "And whom am I speaking to? Where is Dr. Weir?"

"I am Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Weir is not available right now. I'll repeat my question, what do you want?" demands Sam.

Kolya smiles, "I love a woman that is direct. Well, to first answer my large friend's question, yes Colonel Sheppard was poisoned. So that leaves you two days to meet my demands. If you comply, I will give the antidote. If not, you should start giving your farewells now," smiles Kolya.

Sam crosses her arms and she is still upset, "And what _are_ you demands."

"Let me guess. You want C-4," Rodney replies sarcastically.

Kolya starts laughing, "Dr. McKay you are always to the point. You are correct, but there are a few more things I would like as well. I would also like some of your weapons and a couple of your generators."

"What! Are you kidding……" Rodney begins to whine.

" McKay!" Sam interrupts and shot him a look to silence him. She returns to talk to Kolya. "You must know that we can't do that no matter what you have done to Colonel Sheppard."

"Then I guess we have nothing further to discuss. I will see if you change your minds tomorrow. Oh, and if you were thinking about going to the village, don't bother. We won't be there and the villagers were never involved. I've had this planned for a long time and it took Falin and Corum a long time to become part of their society. But feel free to ask them yourself," smiles Kolya. And before any one could ask another question he ends the transmission. Ronon yells in frustration as Rodney and Sam give each other a worry look.

Back in the infirmary:

When the alarm first goes off, Teyla walks to John's side as the rest goes to the control room. His eyes are still open, but they don't move. She can only see him staring up at the ceiling. Teyla pulls up a chair next to him. She leans over him slightly and starts brushing his hair back with her fingers. Water fills her eyes as she sees him so lifeless. "I do not know if you can hear me, but I thought we had lost you." A tear streams down her face. "I thought _I_ had lost you. I have felt the bond between us since we first met. I know that you probably can not hear me, but there is something I have been wanting to say for a long time." She looks around to see if anyone is listening and gets closer to John to whisper in his ear, "I love you John Sheppard. Don't leave me." She rests her head on his arm and stretches her arm over his chest. She soon falls asleep next to him.

John can only lie there not being able to move, but he can feel the warmth of Teyla's face against him and her arm comforting him. Her words still ring in his head. He is still in disbelief that she told him that she loves him. His words scream in his head, but she can't hear him. Occasionally, he could feel her stroking his chest while she still slept. It was a feeling he never dared to imagine. He could only wish to touch her as well and tell her that he loves her to.

Ronon, Rodney and Sam walk into the infirmary, after dealing with Koyla. They all agree to tell Teyla and John about the recent events. As they walk in Sam and Rodney are surprised to see Teyla lying next to John and Ronon just smiles. Ronon suggests that they let her sleeps and Rodney continues to look at Teyla with a confused expression.

They see Keller and begin to tell her about John being poisoned. They ask if she can try to find away to make an antidote. She tells that she can see what she can do, but without the original plant and not knowing what else they did she has a slim chance of figuring it out.

Teyla hears voices in the background and she starts to wake up. As she looks around she sees Ronan, Keller, Rodney and Sam talking. Sam notices that Teyla is awake and they all walk toward her and John. Teyla sits up and she can see by their faces that they had bad news.

Sam looks at John and then at Teyla, " John, Teyla the news is not good. We just found out that Colonel Sheppard was poisoned." Teyla's eyes widen.

"Kolya is alive," says Ronon.

Teyla looks confused and looks at John before returning her look towards Ronon and Rodney. "I do not understand. How is this pos….."

Rodney raises his hand to stop Teyla from continuing, "Oh, but wait. We're not done. Falin is somehow involved and she was the one who put the poison in Sheppard's food and according to Kolya, Sheppard can hear everything we're saying right now." Teyla quick turns to look at John and recalls what she had said earlier. Rodney raises his finger, "There's more, if we don't get the antidote to him before two days…. he'll die."

"It looks like that Koyla survived Colonel Sheppard's attempt to kill him and is demanding weapons and at least two generators in order to get the antidote to save his life," explains Carter. "Teyla, I'm sure Colonel Sheppard understands that we can't give into Kolya's demands and I hope you understand as well. We will do our best to find a way to get an antidote or something to fix his condition. I think you should stay here with Sheppard while some of the other teams try to find a way to help him."

"But I would like to help," Teyla announces as she stands up to address Sam.

"I know you do Teyla, but this way you know that he is not alone," replies Sam.

Ronon pulls Teyla aside away from John's hearing, "You know that he is probably hating lying there and not being able to do anything. If you're here with him…. at least he'll have someone that he knows." Teyla agrees and watches Sam, Rodney and Ronon walk out of the infirmary.

Teyla is uncomfortable at first, she now know that he was able to hear what she just confessed. She looks up at one of the nurses, "How do I know if he is sleeping or not?" The nurse points to the machine monitoring his brain activities. She further explains how to tell when he's sleeping or awake. The nurse walks over and John and drops a couple of drops of fluids in his eyes. "What was that for?" Teyla asks.

"It's to keep his eyes form drying out since he can't blink and when we know he's sleeping, we'll tape his eyes down for the same reason," the nurse explained and walks away.

Teyla return her gaze back to John. She slowly starts brushing her fingers through his hair and not even realizing what she was doing.

John was getting frustrated. He wanted to talk to Teyla so bad, but nothing was coming out. All of a sudden the machine's beeper starts going off. Dr. Keller came rushing in and told Teyla she would have to leave since she must be upsetting him. John didn't what Teyla to leave, he quickly focuses to clam himself down.

Keller's face looks puzzled, "I guess I was wrong Teyla. You can stay, but if this happens again, I'll have to insist you leave." Teyla nods her head.

Teyla's mind race with the thought of her upsetting John, what if he was upset about her confession, her being with him or both? Would not have he been upset earlier? She had to try something to ease her mind. She looks into John's eyes, "John, I want you to do something for me, so I am to know what to do." She pauses for a moment, "If you are upset with me being here, show me by getting upset and I will leave." Nothing happens. "If you were upset because I was touching your hair, please show me." Nothing still. She adjusts herself in her chair, "If you were upset with me because I expressed my feeling, let me know." There was again no response. "Last question John. Are you upset with the fact that you can not talk or move?" The machines start to go off. Teyla starts to get nervous and reminds John that she would be made to leave if he did not settle down. As he was settling down, Keller came over.

"What is going on?" Keller asks with a slight upset tone in her voice. Teyla explains that she asked a series of questions to John. He only got upset when she asked if he was frustrated. "You mean like a yes and no response? Interesting." Keller walks closer to John, "Ok John. Do you want Teyla to leave?" John's machines start to go off. "Ok John. Ok. Do you want her to stay?" His machines stop beeping and his readings went back to normal. Keller looks at Teyla and tells her she can stay. Teyla give her a smile.

Gate room:

Major Lorne, Rodney, Ronon and a few other Marines came back from talking to the villagers. Lorne informs Carter that the villagers had no idea about Falin and Corum poisoning Sheppard and that they didn't realize that the two had left until this morning. They also mentioned about a man who came to them severely injured several months ago. He matched the description of Kolya. They had to send him away because when he and his men came, many of their people became ill. They blamed him. They all had the same symptoms as Sheppard and they lost many loved ones.

Within hours of the team's returns, Kolya sends an incoming message. Kolya begins with a smile on his face and a taunting tone in his voice "How is Colonel Sheppard? Resting peacefully I assume."

"Oh, very funny. You should really become a comedian," Rodney snaps sarcastically .

"McKay!" snips Carter as she darts him a stern look. She turns her look at Kolya, "You know how Colonel Sheppard is and I believe you know what my answer has to be." Sam kept an emotionless expression on her face while she addressed Koyla.

"Very well Colonel Carter, then you have signed the doom of your friend. To bad really I was looking forward to seeing him face to face," chuckles Koyla. "Please send my regards to the Colonel." Koyla was about to sign off, but Falin started to yell and push her way forward towards him.

"No father, you can't! They're good people, you promise you wouldn't kill anyone!" Falin yells while crying. Koyla motions one of his men to restrain her.

"I apologize for my daughter's outburst. She obviously has been with the villagers far longer than she should have been. My offer remains the same and I will give you one last chance tomorrow. It is up to you whether or not he dies." Koyla ends the transmission.

Ronon looks at Carter and Rodney, "I wonder what that was about?"

"It obvious that this was not part of her plan. She seemed pretty upset," replies Carter. Her expression saddens as she looks at them. "There's nothing we can do, but wait. Major Lorne and the rest of the teams have come up empty, I think it's time to…."

"Don't say it Sam. Don't! We've seen Sheppard beat tough things before," snaps Rodney.

"I'm sorry Rodney, I know, but we also need to be realistic. Unless a miracle happens, nothing is going to change. I think you guys need to spend some time with him."

The all start walking towards the infirmary with silence between them and spirits shattered.

Infirmary:

Keller walks up to Teyla and convinces her to get something to eat. She looks down to John. I'm sure he won't mind. Teyla reluctantly agrees and leaves to go to the mess hall. Shortly after Teyla leaves. Rodney and Ronon walk in to see John. Ronon sit by him and Rodney stands on the other side.

"Sorry John, so far we're not doing to good," Ronon says in a solemn tone.

"You know how Koyla is, but we now know that Falin is her daughter and that she's upset with this too." Rodney swallows hard fighting back any tears that dares to venture out.

The numbers on the monitors starts to go down. Rodney notices and runs to get Keller. She comes in and checks the machines. She tells them that he has slipped into a coma and unless he gets that antidote soon, he'll be gone in less then a day's time. Teyla returns and sees the men's remorse looks. She looks at John and back to them.

"I'm sorry Teyla, Dr. Keller said he just slipped into a coma and he has less then 24 hrs. to live," explains Rodney.

Teyla feels like she hit a brick wall and the wind was knocked right out of her. She instinctively turns and runs out of the room. Rodney is shocked by her reaction and is about to go after, but Ronon puts his hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Don't Rodney, I think she's taking a lot harder than we realize," replies Ronon.

The Gym:

Teyla runs into the gym still reeling from the news. Emotions of all sorts were tearing her in different directions. She finally gets the nerve to tell John, but she does it when he can't respond. She left him and she wasn't there when he slipped into the coma. Guilt was filling her mind. She walked up to the fighting dummy in the room. She expels all her anger onto it to the brink of exhaustion and collapse on the floor crying.

She feels a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns around, "John?" It was Ronon.

"Sorry Teyla, you must've fell asleep," answers Ronon. "I thought I'd let you know that John is doing worse. Dr. Keller has asked us to say our goodbyes now."

Teyla's heart sunk and it shows on her face, "Is it that time already?" Ronon nods his head yes and they both exit the gym and head towards the infirmary.

As they were walking to the infirmary the alarm for the gate goes off. Ronon motions Teyla to go be with John as he runs to the gate room. By the time he got to the gate room he could see Major Lorne running towards him.

"I got it! I got the antidote!" Lorne exclaimed.

Carter, Ronon and Rodney were stunned. "How did you get it?" asks Carter.

"I'll explain on my way to the infirmary, ma'am," Lorne replies with excitement. They all follow close behind him.

Lorne ,Ronon, Rodney and Sam, finally get to the infirmary. Carter radioed ahead and told Keller and Teyla the good news. After Lorne gives Keller the antidote he starts telling them about what happened.

"We took your advice Colonel Carter and went back to the village. They hid us liked we asked and you were right." Lorne smiles and looks at Sam, "Falin came back and gave them the antidote. How did you know ma'am?"

Sam smiles, "I had a feeling after the way she responded yesterday that she would do the right thing and she obviously did."

Teyla, Rodney and Ronon give Sam and Lorne a big hug. They couldn't stop smiling from the news. Keller walks up and told her that it may take awhile before it's affective and if it works.

Teyla looks confused, "I am not sure what you mean. Is it not what we wanted?"

Keller tries to clarify, "The poison has been in him for almost two day and he's been in a coma for over twelve hours. I can't be certain that this will work at all. We just have to wait." What was a time of rejoice was once again a time of sorrow.

Carter gets a message in her comm., from Chuck. He tells her that it was Koyla asking for her and the rest of Colonel Sheppard's team. Sam tells him that she was on her way. She informs Major Lorne, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney that Koyla is waiting, but she wants then to remain here.

Control Room:

Sam finally arrives to talk to Kolya and he notices that John's team was not there.

"Why do I not see Colonel Sheppard's team?" Koyla asks sharply

"I think you know why they are not here," replies Carter

Koyla begins to smile again, "Oh yes. That's right. They must be by the bedside of their dying friend." He starts to laugh and Sam's face grows colder in disgust. "Well, I guess that means you have decided your friend's fate. To bad, I will miss Colonel Sheppard. Tell his team, I send my regards." He continues laughing as he signs off.

Sam gives a sigh of relief after Kolya ends his transmission. She radios Keller. She asks her to let John's team know that Koyla thinks he's dead and to keep her updated if there is any change in John's condition.

Infirmary:

The next morning, Rodney is sleeping in a chair in a corner, Ronon is sleeping up against a wall on the floor and Teyla's head lies by John's arm and his hand in hers. John's eyes slowly open and he's happy to see the sight of his friends around. He can smell the fragrance from Teyla's hair and he begins go move his thumb to caress her hand. He thought it was a dream.

"Teyla?" She didn't answer. He thought to himself that he was still unable to talk, but he tries again. "Teyla." She slowly looks up to John, a bright smile crosses her face.

"John!" The others woke from her excitement. "You're awake!" Without even thinking she gives him a big hug and a small kiss on the lips.

"Wow! You must've really missed me," beams John. Ronon also give John a bear hug and Rodney smiles and remains speechless. "Anything that can make Rodney speechless had to been serious."

Ronon looks at John slightly suspicious, "Don't you remember anything?"

"Yea, I remember most of it, but the last thing I remember is you coming in and telling me something about Koyla, there was nothing else you could do and that was it." John reaches out to hold Teyla's hand and gives a quick glance and a smile.

Sam walks in as John tells what he remembered, "We almost lost you John, but if it wasn't for Falin's sympathy and compassion, I don't think you would've been here today."

"I thought she was the reason why I was here and what happened to Kolya?" asks John.

"He's still out there somewhere, but he also thinks you're dead," answers Carter.

John was confused, "Ma'am? Why would he think that?"

"Because I let him draw his own conclusion of you situation, so not to get Falin in trouble for what she had done and to give us the element of surprise if we have to deal with him again" smiles Carter. As she was about ready to leave, she turns around and looks at Ronon, Rodney, Teyla and John. "I hope you realize what good friends you have John and that you have a second chance in life." She looks at Teyla and back to John, "Make the best of it and don't waist anything."

John looks up to his friends, "I know ma'am." He turns to Teyla, squeezes her hand a little more. " I won't ma'am. I won't." Sam gives him a nod and a smile and walks out of the infirmary leaving the laughter of John, his two best friends and his new love behind.

The End.


End file.
